House Sitting
by DarkPhoenix168
Summary: When Allen is all but forced to watch a house for a "friend" of Cross' over the summer, his peaceful days end when he meets his brooding neighbor.
1. Chapter 1

**So... new story anybody?**

**Hopefully you all like it ^^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A two door red car flew up and down the winding road at an almost dangerous pace had any of the occupants decided to walk on the thankfully barren road, the two occupants in the car uncaring as to the speed, the younger's bored silver eyes staring out the window at the passing summer homes, their grandeur and splendor making him wonder as to what their regular homes looked like.

"Now remember," the man driving instructed the younger silver-eyed man, "while you are here, there are to be absolutely no-"

"No parties, no friends, no alcohol, and no _fun_," the white-haired younger drawled, his fist to his temple out of sheer boredom, "I _got _it."

"Well you wouldn't _have _to housesit if you didn't screw up," the elder snapped, "but since you _did_-"

"You know Cross," the pale lips sighed, "here's a crazy idea, why don't _you _pay for your debts, you know, through _honest _work?"

The spiked redhead scoffed as he flicked his cigarette out the window, the plume of smoke following out of the car, "then what would be the point of having you here?"

"Might have something to do with a debt you owed to Mana-"

"Now don't sass me Allen," Cross growled, "I took you in out of the decency of my heart-"

"And the emptiness of your pockets."

"Oh shut up smart ass," the elder snapped, "just keep in mind; _don't _you _dare_ screw this up and you _cannot _leave that house!"

"And _why _not?" Allen asked, wondering what fresh excuse he would receive today.

"Because they don't want their house broken into! _How _many times do I have to _tell _you?"

"Until it sounds _believable_," the younger retorted, his bod leaning back in the chair, "aren't they some sort of Mob bosses or something?"

"What's your point numb nuts?" Cross shot back, "they _still _don't want their shit stolen."

"My _point _is that they could just hire some sort of body guard and they _don't _need a kid to watch over their house."

"And if they _hire _a bodyguard, it'll be quite obvious," the man pulled the car to a sharp right, "they wanted someone who makes it _look _like _they're_ actually there, and _you _are gonna do that!"

"Do I have a choice?" Allen grumbled.

"Nope."

The young man sighed deeply as he rested his head against the cool glass. It wasn't as though a summer away from Cross didn't sound divine, it was the fact that he was being forced too, all because Cross's debts were now _his _problem, a problem that his poker skills needed to solve.

It was on a night that his skills were employed that he slipped up, the boss becoming suspicious once Allen had erased almost all of Cross's substantial debt, his body resulted in being padded down, the cards found before the threatened strip search. As a punishment, Allen had to spend a summer at the lake home in order to make it look occupied to scare away potential robbers in order to pay off Cross's now _doubled_ debt.

"1258 1258 1258… ah! Here it is!"

Allen felt his trachea close as a result of the seatbelt slamming against his body as the car stopped too quickly for anyone to brace for the impact.

"Could've given me a _little _warning," the young man coughed, his hand rubbing what would surely be an interesting bruise.

"'_Ah! Here it is_!' Isn't enough of a warning for you idiot?" Cross grumbled, "get your ass together and get your shit out of my car."

Allen grumbled as he slipped out of the red vehicle, the door slamming behind him before he moved to the trunk, his hands grabbing his two duffels, his backpack and the rolling suitcase removed all in one go, knowing that if he left anything in the car it would be gone once Cross stepped on the gas.

Silver eyes turned to look up at his home for the summer, his head tilting to looking up at the house that sat perched proudly on the hill, the trees hiding it from the sparse and few neighbours that were around the summer home. His borrowed key slipped into the dark red door, a stark contrast to the white house and matching the red asphalt shingles on the roof. The driveway was cleverly concealed by the vegetation, Allen understanding how the idea of him making the house looked lived in could now work, provided they weren't all that close with any of their other neighbours. Judging on the purple red colour his face went when he screamed at Allen and Cross, the younger highly doubted it.

His key turned easily in the lock, his bags deposited for a second before the door swung open, the cool and stale air blowing in his face. His bags were dropped one by one inside the house before he turned to look at Cross who was surprisingly still there.

"Right," Cross yelled out of the window, "you'll be staying in their lake home, making it look occupied and such, for the summer. _If _you leave you'll need to make up what you _swindled _off of him through hard work which will put you back a year of school. I'll be back to take you to school in August and someone might be dropping by at random, so be a _good _boy," the elder pointed a finger at the boy, "that means, no parties, no friends-"

"No fun!" Allen bellowed back as he slammed the door, his back pressing against the wood as he sighed, his fingers digging into his duffle bag as a smile graced his lips, his hand holding out the bottle of clear tequila, "and no alcohol."

The younger smirked as he heard the car pull away from his new home for the summer, his hands gathering up his bags and moving them over to the large and open kitchen, his eyes impressed with the grandeur of the place, particularly for being owned by the mob's boss as he was led to believe. The fridge was thankfully full with the food Cross told him would be delivered on a weekly basis thanks to a grocery delivery service. Allen unloaded his bottles of alcohol to both the fridge and freezer, his fingers shutting the doors before he dug into his pockets and pulled out his phone.

"No friends," he muttered as he replied back to his friend Lavi, wondering how comical it would look for the vein in Cross' head to explode should he discover Allen's disobedience, "and no parties."

It wasn't as though Allen was a constant party boy. His experiences with Cross, if anything, deterred him from most binge drinking and parties. There were times though where he felt that it wouldn't hurt to cut loose once in a while, especially if his close friends were involved, people that he trusted and guaranteed not to entirely trash the place.

His first response was from a young man only two years older than he and hair as red as Cross', Lavi sending him back a message within seconds that conveyed both excitement and eagerness, the taller and older Tyki Mikk sounding just as intrigued, though Allen suspected it had something to do with his immediate proximity to Lavi.

Allen grabbed his bags of and began to explore his new home, his silver eyes roaming the expensive leather and old wood furniture mixed and intermingled with modern pieces and furnishings. The walls varying from calm topes and caramels to rich reds and blues, the curtains mostly white while the large French doors opened to a clean and well-maintained deck. His journey took him up the stairs to his new bedroom, the large Master bedroom illuminated by the large windows.

The young man felt the mattress give under his weight, his silver eyes flickering around the rich red and white décor that lined the walls and curtains, his arms extended outwards from his body as he breathed in a deep sigh, enjoying the feeling of freedom while simultaneously being confined.

His bags were put away with swiftness, the drawers that weren't already occupied with other clothes soon filed with his, his body straightening before he took to exploring the remainder of his house, the floors changing from carpet to a deep wood that accented the modern furnishings. Glass tabletops sported by iron legs and surrounded by comfortable suede couches and leather seats, his journey taken to the other guest bedrooms before he took to the study, his rooms looking about in the incredibly dark room, his fingers reaching to pull up the dark wooden blinds to view the dock and deck.

His eyes trailed over the wooden planks and pathways, their space for the boat unsurprisingly empty though the adjoining one sported both a boat and a jet ski, their neighbour sharing the small marina though their house was covered by equally as dense foliage, peeks of wide windows and cream-coloured brick exterior. Trailing over the path, Allen was greeted with an odd sight.

Silver eyes widened at the sight of the young man lounging on a deck chair, the eyes covered in dark sunglasses while he lay in the shade, his body still pale despite the radiating sun and his abdomen and chest seemed to be chiselled from marble along with his arms and legs. The long hair he had tied up in a high ponytail hung over the edge of the chair, his body relaxed while Allen looked on, his cheeks flushed deeply as he became aware of what he was doing, his knees giving in as he ducked away from the window.

Allen swallowed thickly as he became aware of how lecherous he appeared to be at the moment, _spying _on another person. He swallowed thickly as he bravely peeked his eyes through the blinds for a second time, his heart incredibly thankful that the other hadn't noticed him as he continued to lie sunbathing on the chair, his eyes narrowing as he tried to get a closer look at the other.

The young man watched with interest as a woman suddenly appeared in his sights, her raven-black hair tied into a sever bun as she marched her kimonoed form to hover over what Allen would assume was her son, the young man reacting almost instantaneously, his body curling to stand over her, Allen now able to tell that of the two, the Japanese man was both older and taller than him.

Dark glasses were removed from the defined cheekbones as he snapped at his mother, his eyes narrowed while the two of them fought, his arms wide as he stood his ground and made his gestures, the movements matched in vigour by his mother. Though Allen couldn't see their expressions, it was plainly obvious they were angry at each other, though from what he had no idea.

The woman seemed to have the final word on the subject as she turned from the boy, her head held high and her nose in the air, her apparent soon seeming to stare at her retreating back in shock, his arms be his side, his hands balled into fists. Allen watched from his hiding place as the other stood still for a moment before he reached over and grabbed his novel, the book taken in with him, the younger man interested in the fact that he couldn't hear his stomping footsteps on the deck though he could hear the slamming door, the glass strong enough to withstand the anger.

Allen straightened up once the coast was clear, his face a mixture of bemusement and shock, the phone ringing in his pants surprising him for a moment before he read the caller I.D, his lips pulling into a smile.

"Hey Lavi," the younger grinned, "how's it going."

"Even better now that you've got your own place for the summer," Lavi responded, a smile so evidently on his own face.

"Well, I'm _supposed_ to be a _good _boy," Allen simpered, "you know, no alcohol, no riff-raff and such."

"Oh, we wouldn't want to do that," the other played along in the same teasing tone, "no… so, when can I come over?"

"Dunno," the younger shrugged, his body crouching back down behind the window, his eyes watching with keenness as the young man returned, his body now clad in a white-button up and long dark nearly black jeans, "whenever you can I guess."

"Ah… bit busy with work I'm afraid. That and… other things…"

"I don't want to _know _what Tyki has planned," Allen shuddered, "but whenever you can spare a weekend feel free to pop by, just _don't _leave any evidence behind."

"Wasn't planning on it," Lavi laughed, "but won't you be _so bored_ out there all by yourself?"

"Actually," the younger grinned, his eyes following the young man moving back towards the deck chair, his lean and strong body bending down to pick up the book left beside his lounge chair, "I think I'll be _just _fine…"

* * *

**So... reviews? Many reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Updates ^^ I'm so glad a lot of you seem to like it! So, really quickly updated, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Pale lips opened as the young man yawned widely, his arms stretching above his head as he tried to shake his tiredness, his bare feet padding across the wooden floor as his topless form maneuvered to the fridge, his nails scratching the back of his head as he searched for his liquid breakfast.

Though he had spent just over a week in the house, he was already growing bored of the place, the scenery, though a pleasure to look at, could only hold his interest for so long. The television was nothing but reruns and trash and the internet was password protected, a password he unfortunately did not have.

The only thing that was remotely interesting was the family that lived next to him, a family he had quickly learned was quite dysfunctional, the mother and son constantly at odds with each other though the father, the little the young man had seen of him, was quiet and chose to stay away from the other two, not that Allen blamed him all that much.

His voyeurism, as disgusting as it made the young man feel, had only increased since his first day and aided with the tools his peripheral vision had caught, the dark object tucked away on the shelving, the dual lenses reflecting in the sparse light. Any reservations the young man had about looking at the other went out the window as he reached to grab the binoculars, his fingers adjusting the focus on the lenses as he turned them to the young man relaxing on his own deck, the house the path led to the only one visible to the one he resided on.

Allen felt his eyes widen at the detailed sight of the elder, the gaze almost always piercing now with gently closed eyes and his handsome features, often set in a permanent scowl, were now relaxed as he lounged in the shade, his lips parted as he slowly exhaled and inhaled, his hand over the book that rested open on his stomach.

Silver eyes watched as something woke the young man, the eyes discovered to be a deep cobalt as they rolled, the elder seeming to sigh deeply, his body pulling up off the chair and the novel, a favorite pastime of his apparently, marked with his finger in the pages as the young man approached his mother. Watching their lips move, Allen was able to make out the son was refusing to go with the family for a dinner at some family's house, the anger in his eyes indicating that he was still fuming from another fight, most likely from his mother.

Their arguments were the most common event Allen witnessed, the young man seemingly having no siblings to speak of, meaning the brunt of his mother's anger was entirely on him. His father never stepping in to aide him or his mother, the man only glimpsed once, his head held high and his body tall, his face even more impassive than his sons, the man never speaking anything save for a few words, most likely yes dear and no dear to his wife as they left for their dinner.

Allen could practically set his watch to the young man, his routine always beginning in the early hours in the morning with exercise of either Kendo, the younger recalling the shirtless young man standing with sweat reflecting off the sun as he brought the wooden sword down on an invisible enemy, his back rippling with each stroke. Other times, the Japanese would swim, something he would do if the weather was nice enough, as it was in the summer home country, the younger watching as water cascaded off his body and dripping down his hair, the sight enough to make almost anyone weak at the knees, Allen included, the only problem with the young man was his unexciting nature.

Grabbing his white tee, the young man shoved it over his head, his mop of white hair scruffy and dishevelled, his coomb his fingers as they raked through the strands, Allen grabbing the pair of binoculars as he ducked into the darkened study, his lenses peeking through the blinds as the other thumbed through the pages of his book, Allen sighing deeply.

"Figures," he grumbled softly, "another _boring _day…"

The morning events were the only thing Allen found enjoyment in, save for the family arguments. For most of the day, the young man was either outside reading or sleeping, or inside, most likely reading or sleeping.

A knocking at his door had the younger's heart palpitating, his fingers fumbling with the binoculars for a second before he managed to stand slowly from his place, his silver eyes flickering to see if the Japanese had noticed him, the elder still toweling off his body from the chlorine water.

Moving swiftly, the bare feet padded along the wooden floors towards the doors, his confused silver eyes meeting equally as confused brown eyes.

"Um… is Mr. and Mrs. Amari here?" the younger asked, his blonde hair falling in front of his freckled face, "I-I brought their groceries…"

"It's… It's Sunday morning, they're at Church," Allen fibbed, "they told me I can pay for them, hang on a second and I'll get your money."

"Uh… sure," the boy mumbled, the other turning to grab some bills from the kitchen, his fingers pulling out some change for the young man's tip.

"Here," Allen smiled as he accepted the groceries from the young man, "thanks for these!"

"No problem," the other smiled, "so… where are you from?"

The elder froze slightly, his body stilling as he looked up from his food.

"How… how do you mean?" the young man asked softly, careful with his words as the other smiled broadly.

"Nobody else around here tips me or even says thank you," he grinned, "it's a nice change of pace."

"Oh… well, I'm their nephew; they've asked me to stay with them for the summer," Allen lied convincingly, "but they seemed to treat me alright…"

"It's not just them," the boy informed him, his voice lowering to a whisper, "their neighbours aren't exactly the friendliest of people either."

"Really?" the younger asked, now thoroughly intrigued, "how so?"

"Always screaming and yelling at each other," the boy told him, "the woman might be the worst but her son's in the running for it too; at least the dad just ignores me."

"That sounds terrible…"

"When you get the death glare from the mom or the kid, it _is_," he grinned cheekily at Allen, "I swear, the guy's only a few years older than us but he acts like he's never had a day of fun in his life, though looking at his mother it doesn't surprise me."

"Well, here's hoping I get on their good side," Allen smiled.

"You're insinuating he _has _a good side," the boy grinned as he waved to Allen, the door shutting to his retreating back.

His stomach announced its presence as the smell of fresh groceries met his nose, his mouth salivating at the smell of fresh bread as it was brought over to his kitchen table.

The one good thing Allen saw coming about of the mob bosses being Italian was the man's love of food, everything the grocery service delivered to his home promising to be as fresh and as delicious as his first. Allen felt his mouth salivate as he bit into his fresh bread slathered with butter, a small hum escaping his lips as he chewed it.

Though he preferred the company of his friends during the summer, Allen was willing to admit that he could get used to the idea of living with fresh food delivered once a week and in a house as grand as this.

"Hey," Allen replied, "how's it going?"

"Ah not too bad," Lavi grinned, "but it sounds like I should be asking _you _that."

"I'm doing okay," the younger murmured, his eyes peeking through the black binoculars, his shoulders sagging as he sighed in boredom, "actually, I'm bored out of my skull…"

"What happened to 'I'm gonna be _just _fine?'" the redhead chuckled, the other groaning in his defence.

"I _thought _I was going to be kept entertained," Allen told him, "but I don't have the internet's password and there's _nothing _on the television-"

"So why don't you go for a walk outside or something?" Lavi asked, the sigh on the other end of the line making him chuckle.

"Because I can't leave this stupid house," the younger griped, "not even for something as simple as a _walk_! The guy thinks that if someone sees me leave this palace or that if I walk _away _for a _second_ this place will get hit and everything will be taken."

"Seriously!?" the redhead giggled, "isn't that, what's the word…"

"I believe the one you're looking for is paranoid…"

"Yeah! That's it!"

"You don't get to be the top dog in an illegal organization without getting that way," Allen pointed out, "and he is _really _paranoid."

"If he's _that _dangerous is it really safe for you to be there?" Lavi asked with concern in his voice.

"I'll be fine," the younger brushed off, "trust me."

"Right… sure…" the other mumbled, "well, at least it's pretty secluded and there's no one around you…"

"Yeah, I- wait, what!?"

"Oh yeah, I should have mentioned this, but I've been waiting for you to answer the damn door for like fifteen minutes!"

"Why didn't you ring the doorbell or knock on the door!?" Allen smiled as he rushed towards the main hall, the heavy wood pulled open to greet his green-eyed red headed friend, Lavi smiling broadly as he waved at his best friend, the patch over his left eye confusing.

"LAVI!"

The elder laughed as he hugged his friend, Allen moving aside to let the other come in.

"How've ya been buddy?" Lavi asked as he stepped inside, his eye looking around the place with a whistle, "nice place…"

"Thanks," the younger laughed, "so, mind telling me what happened to your eye?"

"Ah, that," the redhead flushed, "well, see, it's a _little _embarrassing…"

"Oh?"

"Okay, see, Tyki and I got sort of plastered this one night and he managed to get his hands on this karma sutra book and we thought we might try a few things out and-"

"Your eye got hurt during _sex_?!" the other asked incredulously, Lavi's face now as red as his hair.

"Well… yeah," Lavi mumbled, "see, we were trying something and then his… toe sort of… and… yeah," he grinned bashfully, "the nurses at the hospital couldn't stop laughing…"

"What happened to the bookworm I knew in elementary school?" Allen asked, "since when are you so interested in sex?"

"Oh but Allen, if you knew what that man could do-"

"That's the problem," the younger interrupted, "I _do _know what he can do! You have _no_ issues confiding in me!"

"I haven't confided _everything _in you," Lavi winked, "but if you _really _want to know…"

"What do you want to drink!" Allen interrupted, his body jumping up and running to the kitchen, "I've got alcoholic and non-alcoholic!"

"Non," the redhead grinned, "we'll get into something a little stronger tonight I should think."

"Sounds good to me!" the younger called from behind the fridge, a glass of orange juice in each hand as he returned to the living room where his friend was lounging, his legs outstretched and his head turning to look at the lace in interest. "Cheers!" Allen smiled as he clinked the glasses with Lavi, his own body resting in the large arm chair across from the red head.

"So… tell me… why _didn't _you knock on the door?"

"Oh, that," Lavi swallowed his drink, "given that this is a mob boss house I was a little weary of… everything really," the elder glanced around, "I keep thinking that something's going to jump out and shoot, stab, rape, and gut me, all at once."

"Don't," Allen brushed off, "and don't worry about cameras either, both of these guys are so bad in their marriage neither _one _of them wants it on film, in case the other decides to blackmail them."

"The marriage we all aspire to have," the redhead raised his glass as if to toast, Allen's own meeting his in the air.

"Here here," the younger chimed in, his own glass chinking as they laughed, "so fill me in, just _what _have you been up to Allen? Something naughty I hope…"

Allen laughed as he thought of the truth of Lavi's words, his lips pursed as he figured he'd keep the secret of his endeavours to himself, for now.

* * *

**Ho Ho Ho! What do you make of _this? _Reviews if you would be so kind ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Woot Woot! More chappies! So... I'm sorry if a bunch of you guys are getting multiple "New Chapter" but my hotmail's doing something funky so I keep uploading the same ones until _I _get the e-mail.**

**Enjoy ^^**

* * *

Allen woke with a start as he grabbed his ringing cell phone, the alarm shut off with haste. Quietly, the young man grabbed a quick change of clothes before he slipped out of his room, his first stop his friend's room for a quick peek.

Lavi had spent the night after sharing the twelve pack he brought with him, the two of them agreeing that it would be too risky for the redhead to drive home, not that Lavi planned to go home anyway as he insisted on sleeping in a bed worth more than his tuition.

Currently, the room was filled with soft snoring as the redhead lay with his cheek to the pillow and his body spread out while his stomach was on the mattress, his mouth open as he openly drooled. Shaking his head, Allen smirked as he moved swiftly to his next destination.

Tender feet stepped soundlessly across the wooden floor, the young man determined not to wake his friend, his breath controlled as he moved with stealth to the study, his hands grabbing the black binoculars as he slipped them through the window blinds. Allen felt his heart tear as he raised the binoculars to his eyes, the half of him disgusted for watching another person in such a lecherous fashion, the other half of him uncaring as he watched the back muscles ripple as the other moved effortlessly under the water, his long hair flowing out behind him as though it were ready to blend seamlessly into the water, pumping as his body moved with each stroke.

"GOOD MORNING ALLEN!"

Allen jumped about a foot in the air at the jubilant voice, his silver eyes turning to meet the grinning green.

"Jesus Lavi," Allen chastised, his hand over his heart, "what the _hell_!"

"Come on buddy," the redhead smiled as he crouched next to the other, "I spent the night! _Why _is this a surprise for you?"

"I-I just forgot," the younger told him, "and besides, I'm not _really _supposed to have people over here."

"Ah, I see," Lavi nodded sagely, "so… what _are_ you doing up at seven in the morning?"

"Nothing," Allen murmured, the redhead peeking out the window in curiosity.

"Oh Allen," the other grinned, "you naughty little boy."

"I'm just looking," the younger defended, the chuckling from the other caused him to groan, "okay, okay… I have a problem with this guy."

"It's called an obsession," Lavi corrected, as Allen straightened up to look out the window at the still swimming young man, "and I don't blame you... hubba-hubba."

"Shut up I saw him first," Allen teased, the binoculars raised to his eyes, watching as the elder moving against the water.

"You can have him," the other continued, "I still want my tall dark and handsome."

"Then stop looking at him."

"I can look I just won't touch," Lavi retorted as he leaned beside the younger, "lemme see."

"No," Allen retorted, the image shaking slightly as his friend tried to grab the binoculars, "hey! Lavi!"

"Just a peek!" the other pouted.

"No," the younger snapped, "these aren't my binoculars, if they break-"

Allen gasped as the figure emerged from the pool, water dripping off his muscled form and long hair, the clear liquid flowing down to drip off the nose and chin as he turned to look directly where the other two spied on him, his cobalt eyes piercing and his face one of distain.

"Shit!"

Lavi felt his knees hit the floor as he crouched beside his friend, a hand clasped over the younger's mouth as his silver eyes went wide.

"What is it?" the redhead hissed, "what happened?"

"He saw me," Allen whispered panicked, "oh my God Lavi he _saw _me!"

"How do you know?" Lavi asked as he rose to look out the window, a hand on his shirt tried to tug him down.

"Don't _look_!" the younger snapped, "he'll see us again!"

"No he won't, he's not there."

"What?"

The head of white popped up to look out the window like some sort of comical meerkat, his head looking left and right for the other, his silver eyes confused.

"Where did he go?" Allen asked, his body still on his shins as Lavi looked towards him.

"Dunno," the elder shrugged, "maybe… he just went inside?"

"Maybe…" the younger murmured, hope budding in his heart.

"Maybe he didn't see us," Lavi pressed on, "maybe he was just done his swim and went inside and never actually saw us-"

A sharp knock on the front door had both of them freezing in place, eyes wide as they looked from each other to the hallway.

"Oh shit," Allen whispered.

"Now-Now calm down," Lavi tried to reason, "maybe… maybe it's not him!"

"Who else could it be!?" the younger snapped, "no one else knows I'm here but you and Tyki!"

The knock came again, equally as sharp as the other two seemed startled by the action.

"Oh my God, Lavi!"

"Relax," the elder assured him as he stood, "I'm sure he's reasonable."

"Would _you _be reasonable with a peeping tom!?" Allen hissed, "no, wait, Lavi-"

"Just say hello," the redhead encouraged as he pushed the younger to the door, the other protesting all the while, "and explain that because you're under house arrest you had nothing better to do."

"Lavi~"

"Look," his friend smiled as he gripped the doorknob, "I'll be right here with you, _nothing_'s going to happen-"

Words died on Lavi's smiling lips as the door pulled open to reveal a furious looking young man standing with water still dripping off his hair and a soaked white shirt, his arms crossed over his chest and his legs clad in dark jeans and his feet in black boots, the dark cobalt eyes throwing daggers as the other two, Allen swallowing as he realized the elder was even more handsome up close.

"Well," Lavi interrupted the silence, his hand clapping Allen's arm, "I think I've overstayed my welcome, I'll just be on my way and let the two of you sort this out, okay? Okay."

"What? No, Lavi-"

"Nice to meet you," the redhead nodded to the other as he passed, "bye Allen!"

"Coward!" Allen yelled at the retreating other, his silver eyes flickering up to the still fuming elder, his anger vanishing to bashfulness, "um… hi…"

The elder said nothing as his arms unfurled and he advanced on the younger, Allen backing away at a blinding pace.

"Now-Now look," the younger started, his hands held up in attempt to reason with the angry Japanese, the slamming door making him shiver, "I-I get that you're pissed, hell, I would be too, but-but-"

Allen grunted as his knees hit the armrest of the couch, his body toppling over to land on the cushions, his body still scuttling away from the other.

"L-Look, I-I'm sorry," Allen managed to squeak out, the elder looming over him with a look that would terrify an infant, his knee pressing the space between the younger's legs and his hands pressing on the opposite armrest of the couch.

"Sorry?" the young man finally spoke, his voice deep and dangerous, "you've been spying on me since Day One and all you can say is you're fucking _sorry_!?"

"I-I never meant to-to-"

"To what?" he pressed, his eyes narrowing, "come on, spit it out creep."

"Hey! I'm not a creep!" Allen shot back, his own silver orbs narrowing in defiance.

"Then what the hell would you call _looking at me through binoculars_!?"

The younger reverted back to his apologetic look, his eyes shifting as he swallowed thickly.

"Curiosity?"

The other seemed unamused by the meek answer, his face lowering closer to the younger.

"No," he practically growled, "curiosity is one day, _this _is a sick-minded pervert!"

"I'm like two years younger than you," Allen retorted, "and I wasn't going to _do _anything either! It's not like I'm videotaping you and jerking off to it!"

"Aren't you?"

"Of course not!" the younger snapped, his eyes narrowing, "now look, I'm _sorry _about everything, really! I'm not _usually _like this!"

"Just on special occasions," the other sneered, "lucky me."

"I'll stop I swear," Allen continued, his body doing its best to sink into the couch as the elder towered over him, "really, I'm _really _really sorry-"

"I think you need to make it up to me," the other growled, his face pressing even closer to the younger, their noses almost touching, the silver eyes scrunching tightly as he braced from the elder's attack.

"'Che."

Silver eyes snapped open to look into the cobalt.

"You're a virgin, aren't you?"

Allen's eyes widened at the words, the face pulled into a sneer before he lifted his body up off the couch, his form moving away from the younger.

"Wh-Wh-What-"

"Virgins are no fun to screw," the elder commented as he maneuvered around the kitchen, his hand grabbing a bright green apple from a fruit basket, "but _you _are a lot of fun to screw _with_."

"What!?"

"I'm bored," the Japanese continued as he shrugged, "I hate my family and I hate it out here; there's never _anything _to do," his cobalt eyes glanced back to the other, "well, except for now."

"I am _not _some sort of _amusement _for a rich boy!" Allen snapped, his arms over his chest as he stood his ground.

"Too bad," the other murmured as he plopped down on the couch, "it's fun to watch you squirm like the _rat_ that you are."

"I am _not _a rat," the younger growled, "and if you hate your family so much, why the hell are you here?"

"My mother demands it to be so, so I just need to suffer through the summer," he commented, his teeth digging into the fleshy fruit, "after this it's back to university."

"I see," Allen grumbled, "so why don't you call any of your friends over and have them hang out with you or something? Have _them _amuse you?"

"I don't _have _friends," the elder retorted, "I have ass-kissers that want me for my money, but never any friends," his dark eyes glared at the younger, "and don't you dare pity me. I don't have friends because I don't _want _friends."

"Fine," the other shrugged, "so… what's your name?"

A dark eyebrow rose in Allen's direction, "excuse me?"

"Your name," Allen repeated, "since you want to pick on me, I might as well know your name."

"Kanda Yuu," the other murmured after a moment, "but if you call me Yuu I'll shove my foot so far up your ass it'll be your new boyfriend."

"Tempting," the younger grumbled, "mine's-"

"Moyashi," Kanda interrupted, his teeth taking a second bite out of the apple, Allen freezing at the name.

"Moy- I AM NOT A BEAN SPROUT!" Allen snapped angrily, "my name's-"

"It doesn't matter _what _your name is I'm calling you moyashi," the Japanese retorted calmly.

"Good to know even rich boys are too stupid to remember a name," the younger grumbled, the comment sparking anger in the other's eyes.

"Say that again," Kanda hissed dangerously, Allen smirking at his victory.

"See? Just proving my point," the pale lips simpered, "you're so dumb you need things told to you twice."

"Keep saying that and you won't have any teeth in a minute," the Japanese growled as he stood over the younger, Allen no longer frightened of the elder.

"Go ahead," the younger challenged, "I can kick your ass any day!"

"You can't even _reach _my ass you midget!" Kanda shot back, "besides, a goody goody pipsqueak like you couldn't even swat a fly!"

"And a spoilt rich kid like you doesn't wanna get his _manicure _ruined!" Allen snapped, fully aware of the anger boiling away in the elder, the two glaring at each other for a minute before Kanda made the odd 'Che' sound he seemed to be fond of.

"You're not worth the effort," the Japanese growled as he turned to take residence on the couch once more, "so why are _you_ here? I've never seen _you _around here before."

"My… guardian owes this guy some money," Allen shrugged, his words chosen carefully, "he also wanted to punish me so this is a twofer."

"Punish you?" the dark eyebrow rose, "just what the hell did you do? Sing off-key in the boys' choir?"

"Got caught cheating in poker."

"… Pardon?"

Allen sighed as his shoulders sagged, figuring he might as well be honest.

"My guardian owes a lot more people money so, long story short, I need to pay them back- don't ask-and I'm pretty good at poker so I gamble, cheat, and win," the younger shrugged his shoulders, "this time… I just got caught, nearly got my ass skinned alive for it too."

"How did you get caught?"

"I won too much too quickly; boss caught me, screamed at me, and nearly killed me," he shrugged, "since I look 'unimposing', they figured I could watch over their summer home for the summer, y'know, make it look like someone lives here."

"Why don't they just-"

"Live here themselves?" Allen finished for the other, "I have no idea and to be honest, I don't care. I get a summer away from Cross and on my own."

"Alone to _watch_ people at your leisure huh?" the Japanese murmured, "lucky you."

"I told you-" the younger paused, his eyes widening at the words, "wait… how _did_ you know I was… well… you know…"

"Watching me?" Kanda smirked while Allen blushed, "you're not the master of subtlety kid, it _really _wasn't hard to figure out."

"So…"

"First time you had the black binoculars peeking through the slats; _that _was _too _easy. Every time after that you picked the same room and kept following _me_," his cobalt eyes flickering to the other, "so aside from _stimulation_… why the hell _were _you watching me?"

"I… was… I was just bored okay?" Allen sighed deeply, "look, I get it, I'm a disgusting creature… but-but there's just _nothing _for me to _do _out here and-and you and your family were sorta, you know, entertaining so I-I-"

"But you _preferred _me-"

"If I wanted _stimulation _why the _hell _would I settle for _you_," the younger snapped, Kanda seemingly bristling at the words, "besides, not my fault a rich family fighting is entertaining; now I see what the reality T.V. hype is all about..."

"Well, if _that's _all-"

"Hey look, there's only so many times I can say I'm sorry," Allen sighed deeply, "and I _mean _it! My boredom just got the better of me!"

"You could've stopped!"

"And _you _could've busted me _earlier _but you _didn't_!" the younger pointed out, "so why _didn't _you?"

"Because-"

Kanda paused in his retort, his body pushed forward in the chair as his cobalt eyes searched the silver orbs, his body lounging back on the couch with a sigh.

"Because I was bored too, alright," the elder admitted, "thought you might be at least _minutely_ interesting… _boy _was I wrong…"

"I guess that happens a lot with you," Allen muttered as the elder glared up at him, his body pulling to stand tall, his hands grabbing the black tool on the coffee table.

"As _entertaining _as this conversation is, I've got to get back before my mother bursts a vien," his hand waved for the binoculars, "and I'm taking these," the Japanese told the younger, Allen spluttering his protest.

"No, wait! Th-They're not mine! You can't-"

"I'll bring 'em back in the same condition," Kanda promised, "I just don't want you spying on me anymore!"

"I won't I _promise-"_

"Somehow, that doesn't mean a damn thing to me," the Japanese growled, his eyes glaring at the younger as he made his way to the balcony, his fingers pulling open the sliding glass door before he swung his legs over the railing, his body expertly landing on the soft soil a good ten feet below.

"Hey!"

Kanda turned to the sound of the voice, the younger standing with his hand on the railing as he looked down on the elder.

"My name's Allen!" the silver-eyed young man informed him, "Allen Walker!"

Allen watched as the Japanese smirked, his body now standing to face him.

"Told you, doesn't matter _what _your name is, you're _called _Moyashi!" his hair flipped as he turned towards the fence that separated the properties, "see you around, _moyashi_; _you're _at least damn entertaining."

The younger sighed deeply as his body lounged on the railing, his arms hanging over the rail as he pouted.

"Great," Allen muttered, his head spinning as he wondered just what he had done to land himself in this situation, "so _now _I'm a sadist's entertainment… that's just _great_."

* * *

**Ha Ha Ha! And you guys thought Kanda was going to bottom... HA!**

**Reviews ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the late updates guys... life sucks sometimes...**

**But, on a happier note, update ^^**

* * *

"Oh _come on_!"

Fists slammed on the desk around his laptop, his head of white hair hanging in dismay. Sighing deeply, Allen moved his elbows to touch the table, his fingers digging through his fine strands as he groaned.

The young man had been confined to the house for a thankfully peaceful week; his encounter with the surly and snapping next door neighbour leading to nothing, Kanda barely even looking towards the house let alone visiting the younger. Unfortunately, this left Allen with nothing to do but stare at his computer screen and try in frustration and in vain to decipher the internet password.

"Problem?"

Allen nearly had a heart attack as he turned to look at the young man leaning in the open window, the long hair slipped over his shoulder, the cobalt eyes piercing and the knowing smirk on his lips irritating.

"What the hell are you _doing_?" the younger asked, his eyes wide as the strong body slipped inside the room, his booted feet hitting the wooden floor with an elegance Allen could only hope to achieve, his body moving over to him, "and whyare _you_ here?"

"My mother won't look for me here," Kanda informed him smartly, "so what's got your black lace panties in a twist?"

"Oh, you know you want to see them," Allen snapped back, "we could compare undies, or even colour co-ordinate!"

"I doubt my boxers match your thong," the elder sneered, his body moving over to the kitchen counter, "so, why so pissed off?"

The silver eyes looked towards the inquisitive cobalt eyes before he sighed deeply.

"It's this stupid internet," Allen grumbled as he turned back to his computer, "they gave me the password but their accent is so damn thick I can't get it," his head hit the table, "_rrg_… this is so frustrating!"

"Their password is DonVitoCorleone."

The younger looked up at the elder in confusion, his eyebrow raised while Kanda shrugged

"The 'd', 'v', and 'c' are capitalized."

"… what?"

"That's their password," Kanda informed him, "though I have no idea why it is the way it is, probably an uncle or something."

"Um… thanks," Allen mumbled as he typed on the keys, his lips pulling into a smile as his internet came alive, "_finally_!" his eyes turned to the elder once more, "wait… how did you know about the password?"

"It's simple when your brain is bigger than an insect's," Kanda commented smartly, the silver eyes glaring up at the elder, the young Japanese man standing tall and smug, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Whatever…" the younger mumbled as he started searching through his e-mails, his lips smirking as he skimmed over several of Lavi's _please reply if your alive!_, all of which were promptly deleted.

"Shouldn't you read those?"

Allen turned to look over at the other young man over his shoulder, Kanda watching with curiosity over the chair.

"Shouldn't you respect my privacy?" the younger shot back.

"Just curious to see who'd wanna be your friend," Kanda murmured almost cruelly, Allen refusing to give him the satisfaction of a victory.

"Least I have 'em," the younger muttered under his breath as he continued to work on the computer, "besides, since Lavi ditched me and landed my ass with you, I think he deserves to sit and stew awhile."

"Well aren't you just sugary sweet," the other grumbled.

"I do what I can," Allen grinned, "but compared to you I'm liquid honey."

"That figures," Kanda smirked, "I hate sweets."

"Shocker," the younger muttered sarcastically.

"Thank you, Capitan Obvious…"

"So how _do_ youknow their password?"

"My parents censor everything save for research sites," Kanda explained dully, "so I steal this one. They've got unlimited, so it's not like they care."

"Oh, _I _see," Allen practically purred, his lips pulled into a satisfied smirk, "you're just a horny little boy that wants his porn."

Dark eyebrows knitted in a furrow, his form imposing and glaring.

"One, I'm older than you. Two, I'm taller than you. Three, I only want the net so I can chat with my friends!"

"But you don't have friends!" the younger pointed out smartly, his voice a mimicry of Kanda's, "you have ass-kissers that want you for your money."

"Still better company than my parents," Kanda retorted, his eyebrow raised as he watched the younger type out response e-mails to various professors. "You're in university!?"

Allen turned to the surprised remark, his one eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Why do you sound so surprised?"

"Cause you look like you belong in a middle school," Kanda commented.

"I'm only going into second year," the younger bristled from his usual peeve of being called a boy, "I'm not _that _much younger than you!"

"You couldn't tell by the looks of it-"

"O-kay! Can we _stop _with the name calling!?"

"Aww… did I hurt your widdle feelings," the elder crooned, his smirk growing at the younger's defiance, "grow up princess, don't take everything to heart."

"Then don't be so cruel," Allen retorted, "seriously, do you _need _to be a dick?"

"Only every now and then," Kanda shrugged, "I think I'm entitled too."

"Wow… acting like you know everything and you don't even know the meaning of their password," the younger muttered as he signed out of his e-mail.

"So? At least I know the important things," the elder turned his nose up and away from the younger with a soft 'Che. "… so, mind telling me _what _the password means?"

"He's the main character of The Godfather," Allen explained with a cheeky grin on his lips, "how do you not know that?"

"The Godfather?"

The elder felt confusion mask his face at the sight of the incredulous face.

"Wait… are you telling me you've _never _seen The Godfather?"

Kanda's eyebrow rose, "what's The Godfather?"

"You're kidding me," Allen asked incredulously, "it's a _classic_ mob movie! A staple in modern cinema!"

"Well that explains it," the Japanese grumbled, "I hate movies."

"Let me guess," the younger grinned, "you prefer episodes of _Nova Science Now_."

"I _prefer _books," Kanda emphasized, "you know, those things that need a brain to read?"

"Yeah, I like 'em too," Allen shrugged, "but how can you hate movies?"

"Easy, they're loud, they're bad, and they're cheesy."

"Then you've been watching the wrong movies," the younger informed him smartly.

"Because I don't have better things to do with my time," the other muttered sarcastically.

"Such as…"

"Anything," Kanda snapped as he shrugged, "why would I waste my time with something I hate unless the alternatives are _worse_?"

"So, let me see… you hate movies, candy, people, _me_," the younger listed off his fingers, "is there anything else you hate or should I just narrow it down to _everything_?"

Cobalt eyes narrowed at the younger, his face set in his scowl.

"Well aren't you just a funny little clown," Kanda snapped, "I don't hate _everything_, just _annoying _things."

"But if everything annoys you, then you _do _hate everything-"

"You forgot to mention smartasses," the elder growled.

"Which means you _doubly_ hate me?"

Allen held in his giggles at the sight of the angered face, the cobalt eyes narrowing dangerously as the muscle in his jaw twitched.

"Well, if you're _so _irritated with my company, you don't need to be in it," the younger pointed out, "I'd find the air much more pleasant without you."

"And yet you've only been in _my _company twice, _both_ of which have been under an hour's time-"

"A short amount of time I will sorely miss," Allen murmured with his hand over his heart while Kanda bristled further.

"A short amount of time that you should consider an honour," Kanda retorted, "I'm actually _choosing _to waste my time here!"

"I'd be willing to bet you'd waste your time here even if I wasn't here…"

"What do you mean?"

"Simple," Allen grinned, "I've been wondering for a while now as to just _what _possessed you to look at the house. And then it hit me; you were checking to make sure the coast was clear."

Kanda's eyebrows rose as he lounged against the countertop.

"You know their password, how to get into the house, probably even know where the key is-"

"It's like you said," Kanda interrupted him, "they rarely spend time here, it's a great place to hide away from. I tell my mother I'm spending time at a friend's, give them _this _number to call, and I get a free weekend away," his lips curled up into a smirk, "and it can still work…"

"How?" Allen asked, "I'm not exactly going to cover your ass-"

"Oh yes you are," the elder informed him, "unless you want _me _to rat _you _out for being a peeping Tom to _every one _of the neighbours, _including_ these homeowners, you'll do what I ask!"

"I am _not _your bitch!" the younger snapped, "and you _don't _own me!"

"I've given you the internet password-"

"Oh well then," Allen interrupted sarcastically, "would you like a medal, or a chest to pin it on?"

"_And _I'm keeping your dirty little secret," Kanda retorted, "so unless you want the _entire _neighbourhood to know about your endeavours _and _the reason for you being here-"

"You _can't _be that cruel-"

"Can, will, _am_," the elder loomed over him, "so, it's your choice; pay more debts cheating or becoming a secretary in a gorgeous summer home."

Allen jaw tightened at how quickly the light mood had become twisted by a sour-faced young man that decided to waltz through the house like he owned every scrap of it.

Both sets of eyes turned to the sound of the ringing phone, Kanda's glower morphing into a smirk.

"Looks like you're on deck," Kanda informed him promptly as he moved over to the phone, "my mother's always on time… hello mother..."

Allen sat fuming as he listened to the curt conversation the elder had with his parent, his skin bristling at the idea of being a rich boy's plaything.

"Yes mother I'm fine," the Japanese sounded bored, "actually, interesting story; Shiro's mother's sister is visiting at the house this summer, so I'm spending time with his cousin," his lips pulled into a smirk as he glanced over to the younger, "care to speak to him?"

Muscles in Allen's jaw twitched as he begrudgingly accepted the phone.

"Hello Mrs. Kanda-"

"Yuu!?" the younger pulled the phone from his ear, his eyes squeezing shut as he winced, "Yuu, Yuu if this is another one of your stunts I'm going to be simply _furious_!"

"Uh… n-no ma'am," Allen stammered, "m-my name's… Hiro…"

"Hiro!?" the shrill voice cut in while Kanda shot the younger a disapproving glare while Allen mouthed 'I'm sorry'. "Hiro is a _terrible_ name for a cousin of _Shiro_. Yuu, I'm not amused-"

"But I assure you ma'am, I really _am _Hiro's cousin," the younger tried to assure her, his silver eyes pleading for help while Kanda sighed, his hands reaching for his phone as he typed out the biography of the invented boy.

"_That's _hardly convincing! When's his birthday?"

"Um… M-May tenth," Allen read from the phone Kanda handed him while the woman on the other end huffed.

"And his favorite colour?"

"Orange-"

"Favorite food?"

"Ramen-"

"Favorite-"

"Is this really necessary?" the younger finally snapped, Kanda looking up at the younger in a mixture of shock and horror, "why would anyone _say _they're someone else for no good reason!?"

"Because for some reason Yuu wants to be as far away as possible from me-"

"But he can't sound like this for this long, can he?" Allen pointed out, "besides, I'm sure he'd have yelled at you by now."

The younger wished desperately for a camera, simply for the ability to capture the look of bewilderment on Kanda's face, the elder seemly torn from killing him and standing in shock.

"You make a fair point," the woman finally conceded, her tone indicating that she was clearly unpleased, "tell Yuu to come home immediately; his father and I need him for a dinner."

"Of course," Allen smiled sweetly, "it was a pleasure to talk to you ma'am!"

The final words from his lips went unheard as he listened to the dial tone echo in his ears, the phone lowered to click off in his hands before he turned to Kanda.

"You're mommy and daddy want you home for din-din," the younger informed him with a smile, Kanda still glowering over the younger.

"You had _one _job," Kanda growled, "and you even screwed _that_ up. Is there _anything _you can do right?"

"Dunno," Allen shrugged, "but your mom bought it, so that's the only that should matter."

The elder gritted his teeth as he moved over to the back deck.

"Jeez, and _I'm _the princess," the younger teased, "don't act all pissy just cause one thing doesn't go your way; that's life."

"Thanks, cause I really need _that _lesson," Kanda retorted, "but _don't _screw this up, I will make your life a nightmare."

"Why, you gonna come over more often?"

Allen felt his body jerked towards the elder's as a fist gathered the front of his shirt, the cobalt boring into the liquid mercury that would not back down.

"Don't push me," the elder growled dangerously, "I've got half a mind to give you a new smile."

"Only half," Allen pushed his luck, "that's more than on any given day I take it."

"One of these days moyashi, you'll be _begging _me for my forgiveness," Kanda threatened as he all but threw Allen to the glass door.

"I never beg," the younger informed the Japanese, his arms over his chest while the elder swung his legs over the balcony, "and if I do, it sure as hell won't be for _you_."

"We'll see moyashi," Kanda smirked, as he disappeared from sight, "we'll see."

* * *

**Sorry about the jumpiness... I know where I want this story to go it's just getting there is the issue... I'll figure it out, don't worry!**

**Reviews?**


End file.
